compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Empire
The Dark Empire is a defunct faction in the Star Wars Combine, and was the spiritual successor of the Imperial Core. The Core was a separatist movement led by Darth Knyte ("Fleet Admiral Simms") and composed of Imperial officers who objected to the rule of Emperor Trey Connel. These officers believed that Grand Admiral Gorn Veynom was the true leader of the Galactic Empire and that Connel had usurped the Imperial throne. After two years, The Core merged with the Sith Order to form the Dark Empire. The Dark Empire briefly existed from Year 3 Day 94 until Year 3 Day 290 when it was merged with the Galactic Empire. This event would lead to the downfall of Emperor Charon and, following an intermediary autocracy under Uebles, the restoration of Vodo Bonias as Emperor of the Galaxy. Description "The Dark Empire was formed by Masters of the Sith and the elite of the Empire to use superior Imperial technology, expert leadership and the power of the Dark Side to rule this galaxy with an iron fist..."C.M.G - main page - Dark Empire Origins On Year 1 Day 212, Emperor Piett abdicated the Imperial throne and placed Trey Connel, his Chief of Staff, in charge of the Galactic Empire. Piqued by Piett's choice of successor, Grand Admiral Gorn Veynom departed the empire for the Unknown Regions. Despite Veynom's departure, his die-hard supporters soon rebelled against Connel's rule and, on Year 1 Day 214, formed a separatist government known as "the Imperial Core." When the Core was first created, the position of Emperor was reserved for Grand Admiral Veynom. However, Veynom never returned from the Unknown Regions to lead the faction. As such, when the Imperial Core later united with the Sith Order to form the Dark Empire, Vodo Bonias assumed the mantle of Emperor.Compedia Article: Emperor - Retrieved on March 25, 2008. History For nearly a year, Emperor Piett led the Galactic Empire through one of its most prosperous ages. Following his abdication, the Empire was left without an apparent heir. A civil war quickly erupted. Two candidates emerged during this conflict: Grand Admiral Gorn Veynom, leader of the Imperial Navy, and Executor Trey Connel, leader of the Imperial government. In the end, Connel arose victorious. Veynom retreated with his followers into the core of the galaxy. Desperate, the Grand Admiral took a personal ship and left to the vast unexplored part of space known as the Unknown Regions. In his absence, he appointed Fleet Admiral Simms in charge of the fleet with orders to seek out a suitable system for colonization. In the passing months, the fleet explored many systems and established a fortified city on a temperate planet. Deciding that they did not wish to be associated with Connel's Empire, they chose to call themselves the Imperial Core, in the belief that they were "the core" of the once mighty Galactic Empire. The Core drew support from pro-Imperial systems which had been discarded by Emperor Connel. Shortly thereafter, Connel planned to abdicate the throne and give his support to a new Emperor, Mccarthur. Before he could make his abdication public, he was killed when his shuttle exploded en route to the Imperial palace. Unfortunately, Mccarthur was able to accomplish little more than Connel and resigned. Mccarthur's heir, Charon, ascended to the Imperial throne. (Darth Knyte)]] Asynchronously, Fleet Admiral Simms of The Core was revealed to be force sensitive, and Jennifer Dreighton was then chosen to act as steward of The Core so that Simms could focus on his force abilities. Months later, the Sith returned under the leadership of the returning former Emperor Piett, sided by Warlord Vodo Bonias, also a former emperor. Piett set up a secret founding High Command to join the Sith Order with the Imperial Core into a new faction: the Dark Empire. Shortly after the Dark Empire was made public, Piett returned to the Outer Rim Territories, leaving Vodo Bonias in command. Simms returned to serve as second-in-command and as Vodo's Dark Lord of Sith. During this period, Princess Gabriella Storm briefly served as Minister of State of the Dark Empire,Hutt Council - News (Archived) but later defected to the Galactic Empire. A year later, Bonias and Simms arranged the return of the Dark Empire to the Galactic Empire. Charon agreed to the merger reluctantly and was allowed to remain on the throne. Greyson Uebles, a member of the Dark Empire, was chosen as Executor. Many Dark Empire officers and leaders were hereafter integrated into the Galactic Empire in a variety of positions. However, Warlord Vodo formed a secretive fleet outside the chain of command consisting of his loyal officers. This sect would become known as the Order of the Dark Hand. Around this time, the often used terms "Charonist" and "Vodoist" arose to describe those who remained loyal to Charon, and those who supported Vodo in his bid for the Imperial throne. Several months after the merger, Charon ordered ISB General Matrel Byden to arrest Vice Admiral Dreighton of the Dark Hand fleet. This action outraged Vodo's supporters who rose up against Charon. Uebles seized the opportunity and ascended the throne, and offered former emperor Charon a position in the Imperial High Command. However, Charon disappeared. Many Imperial personnel throughout the many branches of the Empire left. In the wake of this catastrophic event, Emperor Uebles reorganized the government of the Empire. Ultimately Uebles was unable to achieve much success in reviving the Empire. When he finally stepped down, Executor Vodo once again assumed the mantle of Emperor.Compedia Article: Galactic Empire - Retrieved on May 27, 2008. Notable Members included Vodo, Piett, Kynte, Dreighton, Count Uebles, LocuS, GEsling , Machkhit. Miles Invictus, Vortex Shard, Barry Balonie, Princess Storm, Svairca, Tybo and Lord Duran Filewn Banner * (Year 3) See also * Imperial Core * Galactic Empire * Timeline References External links * Old Dark Empire website (Archived) * C.M.G. - Main Page - Dark Empire (Archived) Category:Factions Category:Defunct Factions